Sonic The Hedgehog: Unified Chaos
by DEADHOG-Dead Account
Summary: Roughly six months after the events of Sonic Forces, all is well- until a certain doctor decides to set his true plan into motion, creating a brand new partner in the process. Follow Sonic and co., on the sprawling planet & beyond as they stop this new threat that's way too big for a small book! Sonic The Hedgehog and its franchise(s) belongs to SEGA/Sonic Team.
1. Chapter 1: Where It Begins

**_Where It Begins_**

* * *

Up above the sprawling atmosphere of the planet, a huge fleet of cruiser-like spaceships were in orbit, as if on some sort of patrol- but this wasn't anything special. Only that this wasn't owned by some sort of alien race, no- rather, the familiar Doctor Ivo Robotnik, though most simply called him Dr. Eggman over the shape of his unrealistically round body, his tiny glasses and bald head, though his bushy 'stache was his most prominent feature. Sat in a control room deep in the centre of the main cruiser, he had his eyes fixed onto one main console screen.

"Hm... Hopefully that blue annoyance won't find me out here. This base has taken way too long to get going! Especially with the fact that he nearly took down a whole cruiser before it launched." He exclaimed to himself, since he'd had to move off into outer regions after the latest plot to start world domination. "At least now, I can move on with newer projects..." He mumbled, having some data brought up on screen about a Chaos Emerald reacting with residual Phantom Ruby energy to create wormholes.

"Boss! We've got news! Big news!" A yellow, cube-looking robot that was pretty small popped into view, floating in hurriedly as he went up in his face, causing him to get thrown off. "G-Get off of me, you-!" He cried out, having been in a focused state for a long while. Soon after, a red and black sphere rolled in, popping open to reveal he wasn't alone when he said 'we'.

"Shouldn't you two be directing those small squadrons I gave you?" The doctor asked, a little confused by their arrival, if not its suddenness. "She's ready." The red robot, dubbed as Orbot, told Eggman. "What!? Since when?" He yelled, shooting upwards from his comfortable seat as he looked at him. "Since just now, boss!"

"Finalised data's just feeding in and the like, you can check on her." The two spoke one after another, as the doctor was already making his way out the room. Taking a special elevator, he stood on a platform as it began to whirl into action, moving along what looked like a deep chasm of machinery.

"Thank goodness... I can only hope she's turned out exactly how I planned." He mused to himself, deep in thought as he looked out a vast glass window, showing the great planet and the deep space around it in all its glory, sunlight making a glow. As the platform slowed to a stop, he stepped off and keyed in a password next to a tall metallic door, soon unlocking as he walked through. Inside, it was darkened, the only light coming in through the door as he finally laid his eyes on what laid ahead.

 _"Oho!"_

Laid out on some sort of chromatic and sleek bedding, a figure that represented a girl was atop it, eyes closed as she looked peaceful. Covered up in a white body-suit type garment, she had brown, fluffy hair that looked a little flamboyant. A small pout was on her face as well as a slightly angered look. Just perfect, according to the doctor's specifications.

"All that's left for me is to flick the switch..." He spoke quietly, walking over to one side of the room to go turn something on. And just like that, a hum started to resonate from the centre of the room, just underneath the table. It was forcing a special residual power source directly into her systems, bonding a generous fraction of the raw Phantom Ruby that Eggman had been holding onto in case anything of the sort happened to his copies. Though unstable, a small section of its power could be harnessed to power whatever the user desired.

As a grin grew on the Doctor's face, the humming died down as it signified she couldn't be filled with much more. And, with a sudden gasp into life, she shot right up, coughing while everything started to load up, as he finally made his presence known. "A perfect success." Robotnik mused, ecstatic as he got closer to the subject, as her face looked at him with a scared while simultaneously confused expression. She wasn't exactly sure how to perceive her current predicament, and it showed, thanks to her frail figure. "W-where... Where am I?" She asked, looking up to the only person in the room, already imprinting on her maker as he wanted.

"Your new home, and future base of operations... Let me be the first to welcome you to the Genesis Egg Fleet!" He responded with an evil tone, soon breaking into a quick bout of laughter. Though she still seemed wary, she shuffled closer towards him, a bit shaky from the sudden jolt of life she'd experienced. "You and I are going to get to know each-other very well... There's so much to do!" He exclaimed, taking her hand as he hoisted the girl up, heading out the room with her being carried.

 _Meanwhile-_

Way down below in the mainland known as South Island, everything was docile, some would say quiet- until a familiar blue blur came shooting through the island's fauna, out onto an open path. Running through and out a loop, only to jump off a hillside connected to it, the blur could finally be seen by eyes all over- A cobalt blue hedgehog with white gloves, socks and bright red shoes; buckled up with identical white strips. None other than the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. He'd come right out onto the seafront, letting the golden sands make imprints of his shoes as he continued shooting off, taking in the open blue ocean next to him.

Though, feeling a little adventurous, he decided to turn slightly and resumed his journey, now moving fast enough to stay afloat on the water's surface, carefree about any troubles that may face him. Right now, he was finally happy to get a break after the troubles that faced him recently, taking a deep breath of fresh air as he heard an engine in the distance. A very distinct one, at that. None other than The Tornado, his signature biplane that his two-tailed fox friend Tails kept, which was pretty much his by now. Flying closely, it caught up to Sonic as he slowed down a little bit, revealing it was none other than Tails himself trying to get his attention.

"Sonic, there you are! I've been trying to find you!" He cried out over the plane's noise. "For what? We trounced Egghead once again, we cleaned up the planet, everything's cool." Sonic didn't look half bothered, staying aside the plane. "It's Shadow! He says something's popped up but needs back-up." The fox carried on, discussing. "Well, doesn't he have his so-called 'Team Dark' to help?" "He called on you, specifically!"

"Hm... Alright, fine. Guess he'll finally have something for me to do!" And with that, he sped off, pushing the plane away from the sudden burst... Only to come back a couple seconds later. "Hey, you know where he is?" Sonic chuckled a bit, feeling awkward for suddenly leaving like that. "He said he was meeting up in, uh... the Empire City district." Tails recalled, and with a thumbs up signalling he got it, the blue hedgehog burst into a boost of speed once more, leaving a trail of footsteps in his wake.

In a few minutes, Sonic had arrived in the very city where most of his journeys started, taking the time to slow himself down just enough to search for Shadow in the crowded streets. Since there were a lot of people going around, it was apparent he was getting lost- but that didn't stop him. Without a second to spare, he changed his footing and started running up a building's wall, taking caution to try and dodge any windows he might break.

Finally, he gripped onto a flagpole atop the roof and found it much easier to hunt for him, and sticking out like a sore thumb he noticed the ashy grey hedgehog with his familiar crimson streaks, leaned against a wall. With that, he decided to take a leap of faith and sprang off the side of the building, curling up into a ball on his way down in the direction of Shadow; which didn't take long. Suddenly skidding to a halt in the crowds, Sonic weaved through and found (what he calls) his friend hanging by the wall.

"So, you finally decided to show up? Took you long enough in the first place." Shadow scoffed, looking away momentarily. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. What did you even call me here for?" Sonic placed a hand on his hip as he asked.

"GUN's outstretched providing protection around the world right now after the Doctor's attempt at controlling the world. got a two-person op for the both of us. I'd go it alone if I could, but... I'll need to bring you along with me." He huffed, continuing on with what he was talking about. "Remember the North Chemical Plant outpost in Eastern Holoska? There's other data from the takeover that you missed- after Tails gave over what you recovered to the federation, they found slight sections about something for a future plan."

"Sounds like something to do for once!" Sonic tensed up with excitement for a revisit to one of Eggman's decommissioned bases. "There still might be robots that have the ability to come back online. We either go in quiet... or loud." He told him, deadpan about it. "Well, let's do it to it!" Sonic rubbed his hands together, his energetic tone giving away the fact he was tempted to go in loud and straight-ahead like always. "After you?" Sonic gestured, bowing in a joking manner as Shadow chortled, cracking a slight smile.

"If you're able to keep up." He looked back at him and started to make his way towards the city's limits, as the blue blur shot off behind him.

 **This is the start of something big. I hope you'll enjoy as we continue to go along. Meanwhile, you can follow me around and check out my other pages on my profile. Obvious disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters used here, as they belong to Sonic Team/SEGA and BBA.**

 **Here's a hint to what the new character is: 'uʍop-ǝpᴉsd** **'**


	2. Chapter 2: Chemical Spaceport

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emspan style="font-weight: bold;"Holoskan Chemical Outpost, 9PM HCT(Holoska Central Time)/span/em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border-width: initial; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The two hedgehogs had been travelling for a good while across the world, having taken a biplane ride(courtesy of Tails carrying them both) overseas to drop them off into the colder regions. Right now, they were putting the plan into action and were already en route to the outpost, via specialised freight rails that they used for grinding instead, switching from time to time so they wouldn't hit any dead ends. Dead ahead laid their target, the chemical outpost that's one of many international branches, all dedicated to one thing. The pipes filled with blue liquid are actually transporting it to be distilled, it being a pure oil-like element that has the power to combust if it were to get into direct sunlight. The outposts and plants take it, and split the liquid into two forms: oil and waste that can be converted into power, the former usually given to the Oil Ocean repository while Hexaco received the waste./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Did it get colder since I last came here?" Sonic yelled, as a moderately strong wind blew around him and Shadow. "Probably. It must have been the launch base causing the slight rise in temperature around the area. Now come on, we're nearly there. Keep your guard up!" He raised his voice, as the rails entered a small corkscrew twist and sent the both of them into a wide air conditioning vent, whizzing past the slow moving fan-blades as the hedgehog duo dropped onto the metallic flooring below. Red-hued lighting illuminated the circular shaped hall the two were occupying, no noise apart from the slow blades and muffled work going on underneath their feet. To their left and right laid doors, allowing them to have a choice of where to enter./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Do you still have your communicator with you?" The crimson-streaked hedgehog spoke, holding up what seemed to be the same radio communicator they used when the team were a resistance. Sonic stared towards Shadow for a good while as he tried to process it- Since, he'd thrown it away after the war had taken place. What good did it have if he was always in a quick run's reach to anyone?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""...No?" Sonic answered, darting his eyes away as he scratched his ear, only to be caught off guard by his ally throwing his one over to him, while pulling out another one. "It won't matter, anyway. I'm going to split off and look for our target- You do the same." And with that finished, Shadow finished speaking and sped off, one of the doors opening up as it revealed a vast chemical factory, noise filling the area compared to the hall. Deciding to take the other side to explore, Sonic ran off to the other side, finding himself on a balcony that overlooked an array of black and blue coloured pools, each of which were tall and deep with the fluids inhabiting them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sonic considered this mission the two were on might be slower, since the directions to that computer he found before must have changed by now. Adding to this, the atmosphere was cooler, probably to condition the oil and keep it out of harm's way. Heading down some steps via the platform, the blue hedgehog wandered past some of the drums, his footsteps echoing along the metallic floor. "Okay... Where are you, terminal?" He mumbled to himself, taking the time to look for any other openings or ways he could navigate the plant.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Whereas, Shadow was taking a more silent approach, having found an overhead vent not too long ago that he had found- which connected to other rooms around the area, which meant he had less ground to cover rather than wandering around aimlessly. Though, he'd noticed something. The plant seemed to be in order, but there were no workers around in any of the rooms he'd covered by peering through the vents. Though it limited his vision, he needed to be sure that nobody was just being quiet, and decided to go for a louder solution. Kicking through one of the metallic panels, it made a loud clang on the floor that emshould /emhavegotten the attention of something... But yet, nothing still. Landing near the bent panel, he turned on his communicator and spoke into it. "Found the terminal yet? Everywhere I've looked seems to be empty, so there's nobody to ask around."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Got the same coming up for me, too. Is everyone on vacation or something?" Sonic spoke into it after hearing the fellow hedgehog's voice on the other side as he opened up a door and checked the wide hallway behind it- which didn't provide any leads to what they were looking for. However, hidden in a corner was one of Eggman's lesser drones, a Motobug- though this one had a chrome coat of paint, allowing it to blend into its surroundings thanks to the reflection. It had picked up on the blue blur's movements, using its neon eyes to scan him over while one of its antennae aimed directly towards the hedgehog, beginning to charge a quick energy blast which promptly shot right towards him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As soon as Sonic heard something, he quickly sprang into action and just missed the shot as it zipped past him, only to look in the direction where he came from once landing. "What the heck was that?!" Sonic gasped, only to find out that the Motobug in question had already made its presence known, not even giving him a chance to get his bearings as it revved up and rammed right into him, shoving him back into the steel walls behind. Adding to this, it seemed like this Badnik wouldn't slow down with the assault, proceeding to pin the hedgehog with its shell and spin its wheel as fast as it could, like it was trying to pressure Sonic through it. Fortunately though, his communicator went flying, as Shadow heard noise coming from it once it turned on./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"In minutes after trying to track the source of the other communicator, Shadow arrived with fury in his expression and sent the Motobug flying with a harsh kick! This made its hull crack and blow up from the impact as it met the ceiling, crumpled bits falling to the floor as they smouldered. Meanwhile, the recently-pummelled hedgehog had dropped to the floor, trying to recover as he took deep breaths, able to stand once more thereafter. "We better keep moving." Shadow bluntly stated. This meant that they weren't alone in the first place./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Why did that attack me? Badniks like that come in groups; not by themselves... Something's up." Sonic huffed, finally able to breathe normally again as he stared at the wreckage in confusion- Though the robot wasn't entirely out of commission. Having recorded footage of its short lifespan with one of its eyes, it finally flickered to an off state as the data it collected had shot off, relaying itself to other robots in the vicinity. Now, a good number of them were on the way, en-route in all sorts of directions./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The Motobug was simply a trigger for a silent alarm around the outpost. There were many, emmany/em more that had been hiding for a contingency plan like this- span style="font-weight: bold;"and now was their time to strike./span/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border-width: initial; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Finally done with this chapter! Next time, 'Onslaught at The Outpost': So much for a quiet, tactile mission. The hedgehog duo have got to find that terminal, and with a fair armada of robots in their way, they're definitely going to make some noise!/span/p 


End file.
